Talk:Black Bear
Not pets if black bears can not be tamed, why is this article in the pets category? --Thundergrace 18:11, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) They can be tamed in the Southern SHiverpeaks and in previous time it was possible to tame them. ---- Black Bears CAN be tamed in Pre-Searing. There's a screenshot of someone who did it on this website: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=7053 :That screenshot has been deleted and the general concensus of that thread (or at least as far as I read into it) was that it was faked. I seem to recall that Anet themselves said that you can no longer tame bears in pre-searing. You could at one point, but they removed that. --Rainith 14:21, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::A guildmate of mine claims to have tamed one recently in pre-searing; he brought it up when I was collaborating with Jenosavel on the pet guide, but I haven't yet had a chance to duplicate it. The method he suggested seems possible however: His method was to have the bear engage another player, and have that player run out of range, trying to trigger charm animal when the bear was just leaving the skill's range. Reportedly, the bear chases the other player just out of range if your timing is good (can take many tries) at which point you are out of range of the bear's charm breaker. The bear then spams charm breaker the whole time, which is quite amusing, to no avail. I am trying to find a partner in pre-searing with whom I can test this --Epinephrine 08:31, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :::I tamed a pre-searing Black Bear late the night of the 8th of February, 2006 (Might have been after midnight in fact, making it the 9th), proving that it can be accomplished. The method involved a bait-monk running the Bear out of range, and trying to activate the Charm Animal as the bear left range. Eventually, after 30 minutes+ of trying I got the timing right, and the bear couldn't break the charm as he was out of range. Link to image http://img156.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw4626ah.jpg --Epinephrine 06:18, 11 February 2006 (CST) Im told the Grizloes runnin around with quite a few Rangers are Evalved through Black Bear.. Is that true? I Have a Black bear with my MO/R and will post if it is..' I think it sould be mentioned that there is a much eaiser and faster way to tame a bear in pre-searing. Have one person aggro the bear and the ranger cast charm animal while the person who aggroed the bear never stops running untill the bear is charmed. A friend and I preformed it this way and got the bear on the first try (I was the run around in circles guy). But I think it should also be mentioned that my friend abandoned the bear after a few minutes when we discovered that the bear as a pet had pathing glitches and didn't follow the ranger, instead opting to randomly roam the area around the zone in points. He did, however, fight mobs my friend attacked, just wouldn't follow him. --Mystic 16:43, 24 April 2006 (CST) :The pathing glitch only appear the first two or three times you enter an explorable area after you charm it. After that it starts acting normal. I have a lvl 15 one myself, and helped a guildie charm one as well (I believe his is lvl 7), so I should know ^-^ ~ Nubcake 03:40, 30 January 2007 (CST) ---- image:PreBlackBears.jpg After 5 tames, 3 as the charmer and two as the distructor, I'm pretty confident in it, so I changed the instruction note. if anyone need help, pm me. (and on that note, we have also started an account-dedicated pre guild) (no pre guild, and not playing enough atm). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] Black Bears South of Beacon Perch It should be noted in that in Lornar's Pass, far south of Beacon's Perch, you can find one or two Black Bears, roaming around. Although taming one of the bears may be a simple matter, getting to the bears is harder, because of the high-level mobs in the area. --DaveBaggins 06:06, 31 January 2006. :That would be in the Southern Shiverpeaks as the article states. At least in my experience the Norther Shiverpeaks are the low level areas and the Southern Shiverpeaks are the high level areas. --Rainith 11:38, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :The general Description for Lornar's Pass, reads: ::...It is an explorable area bridging the Northern Shiverpeaks with the Southern Shiverpeaks. ... This area is unique in a few ways, ... It is also the only area in the game that combines high level monsters (20-24) and low level monsters (8-10) at the same time. :Regardless of which part of Shiverpeaks, Lornar's Pass, is part of, I feel the article should be edited to note that is possible (though difficult) to tame a Black Bear that early in the game, if the player has reached Beacon's Perch. --DaveBaggins 10:54, 31 January 2006. CST :::Seems to me that description is just plain wrong and should be changed, I don't recall seeing any level 8-10 monsters there. As for when they can be tamed, it would require little more work to be run all the way to Droknar's at that point, which anyone with enough money/good guildmates can do. You will run into level 1 characters in Drok's most any time. --Rainith 12:08, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::::You didn't look hard enough then, a bunch of the Stone Summit in that zone are low level. Most people probably would take a look at the number of foes and decide not to tangle with them before checking level, heh. That said, level 10 Golems can show up just about anywhere in the Southern Shiverpeaks. -Gildan Bladeborn 19:06, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, the Black Bears are not that far south of Beacon's Perch. About 5-8 minutes away. The bears roam the same area as the ice wurms (just before the cave). (See http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=72483) --DaveBaggins 11:29, 31 January 2006. CST Semi-Easy way to get bear in post (from Beacons) Head out with henchies (or if you have stormchaser/dodge/escape, solo) to Lornar's Pass and run past the first group of ice imps and such (a good spawn should have about four enemies). Right after that group, there is a field that ice imps patrol occasionally, but you can find it clear quite often. Use Alt to check for neutral life, and you will probably see several snow wolves. If you got a good spawn, a Black Bear will be quite close to the empty field. As soon as you start charming, and it attacks, ice imps swarm in with their cursed mind freeze... but hopefully, if all goes well, you will finish taming a second before you die. That's how i got my bear, anyway. Attack Speed "It should be noted that Black Bears might not make the best pet for a ranger, as even though they do the same damage as any other pet, they attack slower than all the other pet options." I tested this with a Wolf, a Warthog and a Black Bear. All three of them took 43 seconds to attack a target 20 times. Can anyone else verify this and if so remove this Note from the article? -- Pedael 10:59 (GMT+1), May 24th, 2006 :From what i remember, bears use Brutal Mauling which makes them stop attacking for a sec, that's why it is said they attack slower... --Torins 05:42, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::which technecly means they have the same attack rate, but a lower DPS due to skill use. I think that having them interupt spells with brutal mauling is worth it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:49, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::: ....I don't see any info about it interrupting anything..... --Torins 05:52, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::::We have witnessed it a few times. Casting foes being interupted from Brutal Mauling. lots of monsted skills does not have a detailed description. when I'll get a screen shot, I add a note about it in to the skill article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:12, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Brutal Mauling ...is done by both pre searing bears, and post searing ones. here is a pic. untill I'll tame a post searing bear with a canthan character, you would have to belive me. image:BearBMpost.jpg :Is there any new info on Black Bears (pre and post) using Brutal Mauling to interrupt? As far as I can tell, they don't. I tested with a friend and he never was interrupted by the skill, so maybe it only has a small chance? I don't see why Anet would deliberately make a pet weaker or stronger than any other, it just seems go go against the whole idea of Guildwars. I want to use a bear, but now I think maybe it's worse so I'll get something else. I think I'll do some more research with pets, and find out for myself. Bubbinska 06:35, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::I've seen pre bears interupt with Brutal Mauling, and I've seen post bears, (captured in post), use Brutal Mauling. there is no reason to belive that this skill works differently in pre and post. I do plan to test the odds. I can see how anet would deliberately make a pet weaker or stronger then others. the idea of GW, in that sense, is to be a skill based game, and since everyone could cap a bear, in pre or post, it does not matter in that way. (just like there are weapons stronger and weaker then other weapons). even with a small odd, unless you are running a beast master build, imo, bear is the ultimate pet. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:01, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::Some testing couldn't show a bear interupt in pvp. still, imo, the skill should do something. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:22, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I can see where you're coming from, but all weapons have a damage cap, do they not? Wouldn't one of the hardest pets to capture (besides Spider I would say it is the hardest) be at least AS good as the rest of them? I love my bears and I don't want to give them up to have a competitive edge for my Beastmaster, because now they are implementing DP for them in PvE too. I guess time will tell. I'll continue to watch my bear to see if he does interrupt sometimes. I can't guaruntee that the times I have seen him do it weren't affected by outside influences ie. Dazed. Bubbinska 16:36, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::::As far as I know, there is no way to interupt in Pre. especialy not with a R and a N/R. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:12, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::I mean the bears from post-searing, in the Southern Shiverpeaks. That's the highest level area I know of that has animals you can tame, and the only place in post you can get one. *edit* keep forgetting this: Bubbinska 18:37, 23 July 2006 (CDT) What's the point of brutal mauling? why does the bear get no respect :( Justgetmein 08:00, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Just stepping in to make some comments: Brutal Mauling has no serious in-game effect. Bear damage is the same as most pets, though their attack is slower. This does result in less DPS than other pets. :Oh, and you can interrupt in presearing - hammer bash. Bring a buddy. Craw 12:25, 22 January 2007 (CST) :The bear because of Brutal Mauling is probably the best pet for a Paragon so it triggers the Anthem chants that only trigger on an attack skill, such as Anthem of Envy.--[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 16:04, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :As a side note, Lightning Javelin also interrupts. So...there are a couple ways to interrupt in pre. Sakkaku Kaikou 00:50, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Items dropped The quest related item drop isn't true at all, I was in pre-searing the other day (monday) and I got for 4 bear pelts without that quest active. --Jamie 05:29, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :were you alone? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:35, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::No, I wasn't. but I told my friend not to have any quests other than the skill quests. I'll retract my comment, simply because I can not guarantee this. --Jamie 06:36, 7 July 2006 (CDT) I can. Got one soloing in Wizard's. :Hard for me to accept those :| as I wrote in the history, I want to see a screen shot, or hear it from someone reliable. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:25, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well it won't be from me... I used up my last slot for the as mentioned tyrian elementalist. and seeing I have all 6 core professions now, I won't be going back to pre-searing ever again. I only need Ritualist & Assassin to complete my set. --Jamie 19:29, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :::I've got a few characters in pre. will try to check it out soon. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 01:45, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I am very sure I got more pelts without the quest than with it. Always when looking for a pelt when I had the quest, none dropped for me. -- (talk) 07:28, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Just tested this today. I first went to kill some bears with the quest. The first bear dropped a pelt. Then I completed the quest and went to kill some more bears. The third one dropped a pelt. -- (talk) 20:15, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Something could be added about Anthem of Flame as brutal mauling is the only pet skill (that i know of) that triggers it.--Coloneh 17:01, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Jade Armor ??? I found a jade armor with the name Black Bear here http://img329.imageshack.us/img329/8418/gw002lv3.png Hoax :Lvl 5?? Or I did't see corectlly? A Lvl 5 jade is almost impossible. [[User:Kidbang|'Kidbang']] (''T'') 20:15, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes, it happens. I got a Jahai heket/rat :) — Skuld 17:26, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::I think the more strange part of the picture is that for some reason you are using strength of honor. ewww.--Coloneh RIP 12:58, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Strength of Honor doesn't trigger for ranged attacks, does it? I thought it only worked with melee attacks? o_O? Crenel 10:41, 27 January 2007 Oh and about the strength of honor part it was an accident. I was meaning to get Judge's Insight but accidentaly put this on my bar. Hoax I found a balck bear that was a white mantle warrior sorry no screenshot I see that right below where it says I'm attacking Black Bear, it also says I'm using Savage Shot on Jade Bow, how does that work? --Larry Moe Cheese 20:34, 16 May 2007 (CDT)Larry Moe Cheese I met a Charr Martyr by the name of Moa the other day. This sort of thing has been happening since the hard mode update i think. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:02, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Happened to me too.. But that's not the point, has anyone yet tried to charm the misnamed creature? I know it's not going to work but it's too tempting not to think about a Jade Armor following a player as an ally. So, has anyone made an attempt? :I have tried it before, but it didn't work. And this sort of thing has happened before the Hard Mode update, too.--marcopolo47 19:17, 30 July 2007 (CDT) I also saw one Mountain Troll Black Bear in Iron Mines of Moludune, but this was different than the jade armor, this was a black bear with a mountain troll mesh and skin (it used brutal mauling), unlike that which is a level 5 jade armor named black bear. I found a lvl 26 ice imp in hard mode in frozen forest called black bear.--Chris1645 19:05, 9 October 2007 (UTC) I was fighting Mragga ant it said lv 28 black bear - Adgrady 22:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, its a pretty common bug. Monsters and pets get their names switched frequently. --Shadowcrest 22:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) well i was playing my W/E and there were no bears (tamed or not) in my instance - Adgrady 05:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Still possible Just here to say as of Monday 12th january it is still possible to tame bears in pre-searing sorry about no screenie i dotn know how ot put screens on GuildWiki. on an added note(not sure if this is true or not im testing it currently) if you are close to the bear he will sue brutal mauling and if ur farther away he wont...not sure if it weas a glitch or something but i was ifghting a grawl longspear and he was out of my aggro circle and was not using brutal mauling. ::The bear will only use Brutal Mauling on the 4th successful hit (I tested blinding the bear and it only delayed Brutal Mauling). I don't understand what you meant by "outside your aggro bubble". All I know is unless the bear is fighting you or something else, it will use Brutal Mauling every 4th hit, regardless of level and location (pre versus post). :::that's due to the fact that brutal mauling costs 4 adrenaline, as per its skill description. I imagine that with adrenaline denial such as Ancestor's Visage, it would not use it. Bubbinska 02:58, 26 March 2007 (CDT) if anyone can tell me how to post a screenshot plz help and ill show him Just use —'├ Aratak ┤' 12:23, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Or read Help:Images—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) Confirmed, using running method, except I, the distractor was of a higher level, so that doesn't make any difference i could see - might want to delete that part from guide. Took about 7 tries. Alan Firehazard 20:33, 24 July 2007 (CDT) evolving from my experience while taming all kinds of pets for all my heroes: black bears evolve MUCH slower than all other pets 62.226.60.89 16:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) :That's odd, all the bears i've levelled and evolved and the bears of guild members have all evolved at the same levels as normal. Bubbinska 21:42, 29 January 2007 (CST) Taming in Pre - Proof Ok, while I do not have a screenshot I can attest that as of this week, taming bears IS possible in pre. It's got to be timed perfectly between both the runner and the charmer. BEST way to do it is to have the person over TS or Ventrilo or other real-time voice-over connection. Works best if you run downhill (when running away from the bear). Primary and/or secondary professions have absolutely no effect on the Taming. I did it while I wasn't even a permanent ranger. My only issue is the bear didn't really follow me around and seemed a bit laggy (only in Wizard's Folly though) despite being leveled to 7. I will take a screenshot with the bear in front of Gwen and Lady Althea. --ChristopherRodrigues 23:32, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :It has already been proven time and time again. In fact, there are two methods already posted on the article. --Emelend 14:29, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Really difficult though, as Brutal mauling activates in 2 secs instead of the indicated 4, leaves an enormous gap for interruption, even with an ally bringing Faintheartedness, so if you think you can help me, whisp IG Aylinn Kodengaar ^^ -- Fexghadi 12:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Nvm, left the pre-searing part -- Fexghadi 10:35, 6 April 2007 (CDT) useless - no P/R interraction That spirits update means pets are no longer affected by most para shouts, so brutal mauling won't trigger anything. Bears are undeniably the worst pet once again — Skuld 15:46, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't know what ANet were thinking when they changed those shouts. Because of shout interaction with spirits, they totally knock-out any possible synergy with pet attacks or bears in general. Great. Wonderful. Sirocco 16:09, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Removing the line on the front page which says it does then. -- Fexghadi 16:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) bugged bear using spell ---This was very strange, but when I was in the Thunderhead Keep mission, a Black Bear used Enervating charge :It was a Mursaat, an occaisional bug means that the wildlife's names get stuck to monsters. I've seen Forgotten called "dune lizard" and margonites called "jahai rat" before. — Skuld 14:34, 20 May 2007 (CDT) yeah i got a avrica called black bear and was like WTF O_o, hadnt seen that in over 2 years of playing, but thats mainly 'cos im unobserving -mike STILL possible? Been trying to tame a bear in pre for sometime - and he can use breaking charm OUTSIDE then aggro-bubble which leads meh to believe it isn't possbile in pre - can anyone confirm this? Torment 09:48, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Very possible. Helped a friend tame one this morning. The bear still uses Break Charm, but it's too far away to have effect. — Ness 23:40, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::: it was actually quite easy to charm a bear. me and a guild mate helped each other, got them within a few tries. 71.185.37.53 21:51, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Anthem of Fury Anthem of Fury actually lowers the bears DPS, by giving it adrenaline which causes it to use brutal mauling more then usual, which slows down it's attacking and lowers overall dps. If nobody objects, I'm going to remove the part about it offsetting the weakness of lower dps :it doesnt work with it anyway iirc — Skuld 15:48, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nope, it's bugged, but even if it did, what i said applies. Due to the fact that it's bugged, should we remove the note all togehter? It IS Still Possible I went into Foible's Fair yesterday, and someone helped me catch a bear. So it is indeed possible, though very diffucult if neither person has an idea on how to do it. It took me about 12 tries to get one. The Imperialist 14:56, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Concept Art Wouldn't it be awesome if we could buy armor for our pets? http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/art/concept/concept036.php Done25 19:09, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :: broken link FTL 74.67.244.214 13:27, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Here is a new one http://www.siradio.fm/forum/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=3620&p=19565 ::::Norn Spirit > Pet. :x — Ness 16:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Bear Noise...Scrubs? I noticed while watching the episode 'My New God' of Scrubs Season 5, the bear that attacks the car with Elliot in makes what sounds like the exact same noise, anyone else notice this? Kicks66 :Great! Maybe we should add it to the trivia section, eh?<~~(click on it)-- (Talk) ( ) 19:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::While I do love scrubs, that's such a stupid suggestion its unbelievable. Lord of all tyria 19:28, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::I wasnt suggesting at all to put it in the Trivia section or similar, was just remarking it sounded pretty similar, 'jeez'. Kicks66 ::::Many different games, movies, etc. use a lot of the same sound effects. It's highly likely they both just bought a license to the same suite of "bear sounds." 23:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Is it still possible to tame a black bear in presearing Hi all, just been trying with my bro and once with another guy to tame a black bear. Been hours at it eridicating bear after bear still not getting it. I think I do everything right at least what is on presearing.com. Anybody tamed a bear recently? Or has it been nerverd? inactive user 14:48, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind just tamed one. It helped to extend the cast range of charm animal. When you first cast a spell you character moves into the casting range but this is not the max range. By inching back (taking small steps and check the spell) you can extend the range of charm animal a few steps. This gives you the edge on the taming. If anyone wants proof just ask. inactive user 15:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::I also read somewhere that another player can help by been the one that the bear attack when you are charming. In fact, it's in the article. ;-) — TulipVorlax 22:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've tried this with someone of my alliance earlier today; it's really hard. But i dont know if she was doing it properly with his ranger... Another difficulty is that when trying to tame a bear, sometimes there's another one that comes attacking (or any other foe). :::After a lot of tries, the ally decided to take a wolf instead. — TulipVorlax 18:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) You still can, I just got one. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC)